Nada es para siempre
by Ashril
Summary: Yamcha comprende de mala manera que nada es para siempre...


Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi Beta MyaFanfiction, por haberse dado el tiempo de leer mi historia y hacerme las correcciones necesarias.

También a MickyMe por ayudarme a encontrar inspiración, pasándome canciones que se relacionaran con el tema.

_**NADA ES PARA SIEMPRE.**_

Una inmensidad de estrellas alumbraba las dunas del enorme desierto, unas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro mientras no dejaba de lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, cada vez faltaba menos para el combate que había sido predicho por el joven que había llegado del futuro, lo cierto es que estaba poniendo lo mejor de sí en su entrenamiento aun cuando sabía que no podía soñar siquiera compararse con los poderes que tenían algunos de los otros guerreros, en especial Goku, aún no podía creer que ese inocente niño que había conocido en ese mismo desierto se hubiera convertido en el guerrero más poderoso del universo.

Paró su entrenamiento limpiándose el sudor de la frente, al empezar a pensar en Goku y el inicio de su aventura, no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro, en esa aventura también la había conocido a ella, a su más grande tesoro, a la mujer que lo había hecho perder el miedo.

–Bulma…– lanzó un suspiro al cielo imaginando su rostro. La mayor parte de su vida la había pasado solo, desde pequeño había llevado una vida dura sobreviviendo siempre solo, enfrentando a cuanto desafío se le presentaba y fue así como se convirtió en un bandido, después había conocido a Puar siendo éste su único compañero durante su vida de bandido del desierto, sólo se interesaba por obtener riquezas hasta que la conoció a ella y escuchó sobre las esferas del dragón.

Desde el primer momento en que la vio despertó algo en él, aun que en ese tiempo no podía dejar de comportarse como un idiota cuando estaba en su presencia por culpa de ese absurdo miedo que le tenía a las mujeres; sin embargo, aun temiéndoles no había momento que no pensara en ella, le era casi imposible sacarla de su mente, por eso su único objetivo era conseguir las esferas y pedirle al gran Shen Long que le quitara el miedo a ellas, afortunadamente no hubo necesidad de pedir ese deseo ya que fue la mismísima Bulma la que le había ayudado a superar su temor.

Poco a poco encontró la manera de irse acercándose más a él, hasta meterse muy en el fondo de su corazón, llegando a un punto de olvidarse de todo y sólo preocuparse por ella. Lo recordaba muy bien, fue el día que quedaron atrapados en castillo de Pilaf estaba tan preocupado porque algo le pasara que se olvidó del miedo que le tenía, ese día se dio cuenta que su deseo había sido cumplido, y no sólo el suyo ya que también ese día se enteró que el deseo de ella era pedirle al gran dragón un novio, eso era realmente absurdo, hasta ahora no comprendía como ella no se había dado cuenta que no necesitaba del dragón para poder tener al hombre que quisiera, ella, la mujer perfecta, no sólo dotada con una gran belleza sino que también con una inteligencia demasiado superior a la de cualquier ser, la verdad es que no sabía qué pudo haber hecho para merecerla. ¿Qué sería de él si no fuera por ella?

Ella lo había hecho dejar de ser un vulgar ladrón, gracias a ella y a Goku había dejado su vida de bandido del desierto para convertirse en una mejor persona, y sólo para poder sentirse digno de tenerla, qué importaban las joyas y el dinero, ella se había convertido en su todo, era única, era como haber encontrado una hermosa rosa en el desierto, a partir de ese día lo único que le importaba era ella y superarse cada vez más, volverse más fuerte, uno de los guerreros más reconocidos, jamás se daría por vencido, ya no estaba sólo, ya no era un lobo solitario ahora gracias a ella tenía amigos y lo más importante la tenía a ella.

Cerró sus ojos dejándose caer sentado en la arena, pensando en ella, su preciosa novia, toda ella era perfecta, gracias a ella había aprendido el arte de amar, sintió la piel erizársele al pensar en eso, ella había sido su primera mujer, con ella había aprendido y conocido sobre los placeres que le podía traer el amar a alguien, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar su primera vez, como él se había mostrado aun tan nervioso y había sido ella la que había dirigido el acto.

–_Vamos Yamcha sé que lo deseas. – La peliazul pegó más su cuerpo hacia él, dejando besos a lo largo de su cuello, tratando de incitarlo a ir más allá._

–_Bu... Bulma… ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó con nerviosismo el joven guerrero, al sentir las manos de la chica colarse bajo su camiseta, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo._

–_¿No es obvio? – Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada un tanto perversa mientras bajaba su mano por el torso de Yamcha hasta llegar a su bajo vientre._

–_oh... Bulma… – No pudo evitar un leve gemido al sentir hacia donde se dirigían las manos de su novia._

–_Yamcha…– suspiró la joven – vamos a mi habitación – le mordió sugestivamente el labio despegándose de él y adelantándosele sin dejar de mirarlo. Yamcha sacudió un poco la cabeza, su respiración estaba bastante agitada, caminó tras ella hasta llegar a su habitación, ansioso por sentirla nuevamente tan cerca de él. Apenas al entrar a ella Bulma se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente, rápidamente él imitó el rito, caminando unos pasos hasta recostarla en la cama y colocarse suavemente sobre ella, tratando de no dejar que su peso la aplastara por completo, pronto sintió los delgados brazos de ella aferrándose a su cuello y pegándolo más a ella, hasta morder suavemente una de sus orejas._

–_Hazme el amor Yamcha– Le susurró en el oído, logrando que este se ruborizara por completo, no sabía como actuar, lo único que sabía era que la deseaba y la necesitaba, y al escucharla pedirle eso, no podía negárselo, así que se dejo guiar por su instinto y la besó apasionadamente, mientras sus manos paseaban por su cuerpo, desnudándola con suavidad, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con su ropa._

_Sus traviesas manos se paseaban por todo su cuerpo sin miramiento y él no hacía más que suspirar ante la suavidad de sus caricias mientras con sus manos la exploraba por completo, sintiendo sus perfectas curvas, bebiendo la miel de su boca y saboreando el sabor de su cuerpo, y así se unieron esa noche, la primera de tantas, despertando los dos abrazados el siguiente día._

_El sol empezó a molestar en sus ojos, sintió un peso sobre él y al abrir los ojosse topó con los hermosos ojos azules de ella._

–_Buenos días, – saludó tímidamente aun observándola._

–_Buenos días Yamcha – dijo ésta acercándose para dar un ligero beso en sus labios._

–_Estás… estás desnuda. – Se ruborizó al instante el chico._

–_Claro que lo estoy– sonrió coquetamente pegándose más a él. – Al igual que tú, ¿Se te ocurre algo que podamos hacer al respecto? ._

_Éste la abrazó con fuerza recordando la maravillosa noche._

–_oh, Bulma… fue maravilloso. –_

–_Lo sé Yamcha, fuiste tan dulce. – se acomodó en su cuello._

–_Eres una princesa… – Besó su cabellera azul._

–_Lo sé– Dijo ésta pícaramente – Y como sabrás una princesa sólo merece un príncipe – Le guiño el ojo, y golpeó con su dedo graciosamente su nariz para luego acercársele y besarlo nuevamente._

Después de eso se unieron nuevamente, aun cuando estaba cansado no podía negarle nada a su princesa, la cual era realmente insaciable, como guerrero poseía más energía que cualquier simple humano, sin embargo, esta mujer siempre conseguía dejarlo exhausto.

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro, pensó en sus caricias, en la suavidad de su piel, en toda ella, simplemente perfecta y tan apasionada, definitivamente su pasión no tenía fin, era realmente insaciable, y eso realmente lo volvía loco.

Pero no todo puede ser tan perfecto, Como toda rosa, esta tenía sus espinas, y esa rosa tenía muchísimas, una de éstas era su carácter ¡Y qué carácter! esa mujer era mandona, manipuladora, terca, arrogante, orgullosa entre otros tantos defectos que pensó que en un futuro podrían cambiar, cosa de lo que ya no estaba tan convencido, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años juntos ella no parecía haber cambiado en nada, pero qué se podía esperar, así era su Bulma y dudaba que alguna vez doblara sus brazos ante alguien, ya estaba completamente resignado a aceptarla tal y como era, a pesar de sus frecuentes ataques de celos. La verdad es que no lo comprendía, ¿Cómo podía ella creer que teniéndola él podría fijarse en alguien más? si bien era cierto a veces tonteaba como todo hombre con las chicas, ella jamás salía de su mente, y sólo le era fiel a ella ¿Que no le había quedado claro que ella era su todo?

Recordó sus tantos rompimientos, porque ella demandaba siempre su atención sin comprender que él también tenía cosas qué hacer, constantemente le reclamaba que se fuera a entrenar y la dejara, tal vez ahí tuviera un punto, a veces no pensaba en ella cuando lo hacía, pero ella debía comprender que era por el bien del planeta, puesto que si ellos no se preparaban ¿Quién defendería la tierra ante cualquier amenaza?

Aun así, ella siempre estaba en su mente, aun cuando habían terminado ella había sido lo último en lo que había pensado justo antes de morir. Abrió los ojos nuevamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo frunciendo el ceño, ese día había perdido no solo la vida y aunque fue revivido una parte de su carácter no lo había hecho, ya no era ese guerrero que podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, había luchado y había perecido, ahora estaba consiente de lo fácil que era perder la vida y si lo hacía nuevamente no habría vuelta atrás, y eso implicaba no verla más, era algo que no podía permitirse.

Y al pensar en su muerte no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en los culpables de eso, esos dos malditos saiyajin, estaba agradecido que uno de ellos estuviera pudriéndose en el infierno, pero luego pensó en el otro, Vegeta… a quien su amigo Goku había decidido perdonarle la vida, la verdad es que no comprendía esa obsesión de Goku por pensar que todas las personas podían cambiar, y ciertamente él no confiaba de todo en el saiyajin, y ese había sido uno de los motivos de su última pelea con Bulma, no comprendía como a ella se le había ocurrido la absurda idea de invitarlo a quedarse en su casa, pero esta lo había decidido justamente cuando él estaba muerto.

Si bien él no podía hacer nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión eso no evitaba que externara sus pensamientos sobre el, aun que por alguna extraña razón ella insistía en defenderlo, él nunca confiaría en el Saiyajin del todo, no en su asesino, empezó a recordar la ultima pelea que había tenido con Bulma, de esto ya habían pasado algunos meses, fue justo el día que había decidido ir a entrenar solo a ese desierto.

–_¡Es que no entiendo tu empeño porque se quede aquí Bulma! ¡Sabes que es un asesino, además todos ustedes corren peligro, ya ves lo que pasó con la cámara, imagina que la explosión hubiera sido más fuerte – Dijo molesto_

–_Vamos Yamcha tranquilízate, aquí todo está bajo control, además no ha hecho nada fuera de lo normal, deberías dejar de molestar con eso, el pobre no hace otra cosa que entrenar y tú aquí juzgándolo mal._

–_¿Juzgándolo mal Bulma? ¡Por Dios! ¿Él me asesinó y tú dices que yo lo juzgo ma?_

_Bulma seguía caminando de un lado a otro en la cocina programando algunos robots para que prepararan la comida, parecía distraída y algo molesta por algo y no le ponía mucha atención a Yamcha._

–_Ay Yamcha, ya deja de quejarte tanto, además sabes que eso no es cierto él no te mató, te confiaste demasiado al pelear con esa cosa verde._

–_Bulma no me recuerdes eso, ¿podrías ser más sensible y comprensiva? – dijo recostándose en la silla y poniendo sus manos en su cabeza aun con el ceño fruncido. –A veces desearía que fueras una chica más dulce y comprensiva conmigo, que por una vez te pusieras de mi lado._

_Bulma dejo los platos que estaba bajando y lo miró molesta._

–_Qué demonios insinúas_ Yamcha, ¿que no soy una chica dulce? – a pesar de parecer seria se notaba la molestia en su voz, Yamcha sabía que estaba pisando un terreno peligroso.

–_No es eso cielo, – intentó calmarla, dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia ella– Lo que digo es que a veces me gustaría que fueras más dócil y sensible como las otras chicas._

–_¿Otras chicas? – Azotó molesta sus manos Bulma en la mesa – ¿Cuáles otras chicas Yamcha? – Su mirada se veía llameante, la ira le brotaba prácticamente por todos lados. – ¡Eres un maldito infiel! ¿Es acaso que me has estado engañando de nuevo?-_

–_¿De nuevo? – esta vez él mismo estaba empezando a molestarse. – ¿Cómo que de nuevo? Con un demonio Bulma no sé de dónde sacas que te estoy engañando si sabes que eres la única._

–_No trates de confundirme Yamcha, ¡yo misma te he visto como tonteas con otras chicas! Además todas esas fotos que ponen en las revistas, o no recuerdas las veces que hemos terminado por culpa de tus infidelidades!_

–_¡Si hemos terminado ha sido siempre por tu paranoia Bulma! ¡Entiéndelo yo nunca te he engañado! Ellas son sólo fans que se acercan a pedirme autógrafos._

–_No trates de justificarte Yamcha, y si tanto quieres una chica dócil y sensible pues ve y busca a una de esas fans que tanto te persiguen– dijo arrojándole un plato, que fue a estrellarse contra la pared._

–_¡Sabes que tal vez lo haga! – dijo poniéndose de pie ya muy molesto. –En serio Bulma, con ese maldito carácter tuyo no hay quien te aguante– Esta vez sí que estaba molesto._

–_¡Pues no te preocupes más! – Gritó la peliazul, – ¡Porque ya no tendrás que aguantarme nunca más! ¡Terminamos! ¡Y esta vez es para siempre!_

–_Como digas… – Dijo saliendo del lugar._

_La verdad es que se había arrepentido de sus palabras, pocas veces Bulma lo sacaba de sus casillas de esa forma, la mayoría de las veces él era el que cedía, pero por alguna razón Bulma parecía estar más histérica que de costumbre, era como si algo la estuviera molestando y el que siempre pagaba los platos rotos era él. Se dirigía a la salida cuando notó la cámara de gravedad encendida, al principio le sorprendió un poco debido al hecho de que el saiyajin debería estar convaleciente después de una explosión que se había producido hacía algunos días, la curiosidad no lo dejó en paz y no pudo evitar asomarse como otras veces por una de las escotillas, ahí se encontraba Vegeta, estaba claro que el poder de ese tipo era inmenso, aun después de haber casi muerto ahora se encontraba entrenando con una gravedad de 400, sintió un escalofrío al recordar cómo se sintió la vez que intentó entrenar en esa cosa, por un momento sintió algo de admiración por el guerrero y por su persistencia, recordó cuando él era así, y se sintió mal por no estar dando todo de él para mejorar, volteó a ver a su eterno acompañante Puar quien lo había alcanzado después de salir de la cocina y ahora lo veía algo confundido._

–_Puar, creo que haremos un viaje para entrenar, –_

–_¿Qué? ¡Sí! – gritó emocionado el gato._

Desde entonces ya habían pasado muchos meses, la verdad es que en el desierto había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero ya era hora de regresar extrañaba demasiado a Bulma, estaba ansioso por volver a verla y tenerla entre sus brazos, claro no sin antes recibir una sarta de reclamos, pero como siempre terminaría perdonándolo y arrojándose a sus brazos.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero la había extrañado mucho, y después de estar pensando tanto en ella, había decido algo, después de años y años de novios ya había llegado el momento de formalizar su relación, Bulma tenía razón, ninguno de los dos se hacía más joven, aunque le había pasado por la cabeza muchas veces después de que reviviera, había decidido posponer eso hasta después de que pasara lo de los androides, pero a quién engañaba, él estaba tan ansioso como ella por tener una familia, ella en diversas ocasiones le había mencionado su deseo por tener hijos, pero él la había evadido, cambiando siempre la conversación al no sentirse preparado para tal compromiso.

_Una comida se había organizado para celebrar que habían revivido. Bulma aún se veía algo nostálgica, sin embargo, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras veía a Milk llamándole la atención a Gohan._

_Se acercó por su espalda abrazándola desde atrás._

–_Oh, Yamcha me espantaste, – se quejó la peliazul acomodándose más entre sus brazos._

–_¿En qué tanto estabas pensando? –preguntó casi en su oído._

–_En Milk, de alguna forma la envidio – lanzó un suspiro_

–_¿A qué te refieres? – se separó un poco confundido de ella._

–_¿No es obvio?, a su relación con su hijo, aun siendo más joven que yo, al grado deformar una familia, sin importarle nada más, aun cuando Goku no estaba con ella, su hijo le dio fuerza para seguir adelante y aun siendo una madre tan estricta se ve que ambos se adoran, yo… a veces me gustaría saber qué se siente…_

–_Oh... – Decidió no mencionar nada más, aun cuando había comprendido a la perfección cual era el deseo de Bulma._

Pero ¿para que esperar más? Había pasado prácticamente toda una vida juntos, se conocían mejor que nadie, había llegado el momento, y si lo que ella deseaba era eso, él se lo daría ¿Qué importaba la amenaza de los androides? eso igual no se podría evitar, pero al menos aseguraría que si algo le pasaba, Bulma no se sentiría sola nunca más. Al pensar en eso sonrió de medio lado antes de gritar.

–¡Puar!. –

–¿Qué pasa Yam? –Salió el gato azul tallándose uno de sus ojos, al parecer ya tenía un rato dormido.

–Ha llegado la hora de regresar– dijo esta vez ampliando más su sonrisa.

No había tardado casi nada en llegar, había hecho todo el recorrido volando. La verdad es que pudo haber esperado hasta el siguiente día pero estaba ansioso por ver a su novia y sentirla junto a él.

Apenas llegó noto la ausencia de la cámara de gravedad, intentó sentir el ki de Vegeta pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

–Vaya Puar, pero no te parecen buenas noticias, al parecer ese bárbaro por fin se largó– sonrió alegremente volteando a ver a su mascota.

–Sí– dijo el pequeño soltando un bostezo.

–Veo que estas cansado, pero no te preocupes, ve a descansar, yo regresaré mañana. –

–¿Te quedarás con Bulma?, está bien Yam, suerte con eso. –dijo retirándose del lugar.

Cuando se acercó más a la casa, se sorprendió al notar que Bulma estaba despierta, la observó recargada en su balcón observando con nostalgia las estrellas.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro nuevamente, la conocía demasiado y desde lejos reconocía esa mirada, ella estaba nostálgica, al parecer en esa noche él no era el único que estaba extrañando, ella también lo extrañaba.

Sigilosamente se elevó hasta el balcón quedando detrás de ella, poco a poco se acercó, tomándola de los hombros y depositando un beso en su cuello. Esta pareció reconocerlo pues dejo escapar un suspiro cerrando los ojos y arqueándose hacia él, aun de espaldas.

–Regresaste… – dijo entre un suspiro.

Él inmediatamente bajó sus manos por sus hombros recorriendo con suavidad sus brazos hasta llegar a su cintura.

–No podía estar más sin ti– suspiró en su oído. Inmediatamente la sintió tensarse justo cuando él llego a su cintura e intentó rodearla y ella se separó de él espantada, claro no tanto como él después de lo que había sentido.

–¡Yamcha! ¿Qué haces aquí?– dijo alejándose más.

–¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? – Preguntó aun impactado, no terminaba de caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de sentir, hasta que centró su vista en ella, en su vientre abultado. –¡Bulma! – dijo con horror en su mirada. – Estás … estás… – señaló su vientre, aun alterado.

–¿Embarazada? vamos Yamcha, dilo, no veo por qué te sorprende, tú mejor que nadie sabe la ilusión que me causaba el pensar en ser madre.

Los ojos de Yamcha aún permanecían abiertos en completo shock.

–Pero Bulma…– Bajó la mirada algo dolido y apretando los puños con rabia. – ¿Quién?

–¿Quién qué? – Preguntó lo obvio Bulma.

–¿Quién demonios es el maldito que se aprovechó de mi ausencia para acostarse con mi novia y encima embarazarla? – fue un grito de pura furia, que hizo que Bulma por un segundo cerrara los ojos.

–¡Cálmate Yamcha! – gritó también molesta. – En primer lugar, tú y yo ya no somos novios ¿O lo olvidas? te recuerdo que terminamos justo antes de que te largaras sin despedirte.

–Bulma, sabes que no era en serio, nunca lo es… yo pensé que... – el sonido de su voz disminuía con cada palabra mientras bajaba la vista.

–¿Pensaste qué?¿que estaba bromeando? – lo retó con la mirada. – Me cansé Yamcha, me cansé de pretender que todo estaba bien cuando sabes que no era así.

–No te entiendo–Dijo tomándose la cabeza

–Lo sabes Yamcha – lo miró con tristeza. – De un tiempo atrás ya nada iba bien.

–Eso no es cierto Bulma, de hecho ya casi no discutimos.

–Exacto Yamcha, no discutimos, no hablamos. La verdad es que en primer lugar no debimos haber regresado, no debí haberte aceptado de nuevo cuando ya no estaba segura de seguir amándote.

–Bulma…¿Qué estás diciendo?

–La verdad, y tú lo sabes, no tiene caso fingir y seguir pretendiendo que las cosas estaban bien, cuando no era cierto, nuestro amor se convirtió más en costumbre que otra cosa.

–¿Si ya no me querías por qué demonios no me lo dijiste cuando reviví? – Preguntó furioso. –¿Por qué dejarme seguir pensando que me querías?

–Porque te quería Yamcha, – Las lágrimas empezaron a correr. –si bien no era como antes, aun guardaba un cariño especial por ti, yo misma me negaba a creer que todo había acabado, y luego te vi y recordé todo lo que habíamos pasado y todo lo que te había extrañado y yo misma me confundí, pero la realidad era otra… lo nuestro ya era costumbre.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso Bulma? ¿Y por eso te fuiste a revolcar con el primero que se cruzó en tu camino? – no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la mano de Bulma se estampó en su mejilla.

–¿Cómo te atreves? – Frunció el ceño molesta por el comentario.

–Es la verdad ¡Ahora dime quién fue el maldito que se aprovechó de mi ausencia! –le tomó los brazos

–Suéltame Yamcha me estás lastimando– se jaló un poco hacia atrás, al instante Yamcha la soltó pero sin bajar su tono, se sentía traicionado, dolido, decepcionado.

–Entonces dime quién es el maldito– una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en su rostro. – ya veo, tienes miedo de que vaya y acabe con él. Dime Bulma, ¿es eso cierto? Temes que lo golpee tanto que no quede nada de él. – La rabia lo estaba haciendo hablar.

Esta vez la que sonrió de manera perversa fue ella.

–Cállate Yamcha no sabes lo que dices. –

–Si no es eso, entonces dime quién demonios es, si fue tan valiente como para acostarse con mi novia, también lo será para enfrentarme.

–Ya te dije, que no te lo diré hasta que te calmes, y también te dije que tú y yo ya no éramos novios.

–¡Si no tienes miedo entonces dímelo! – gritó de nuevo molesto.

–¿De verdad lo quieres saber? ¿En serio quieres que te lo diga? Pues está bien, No te equivocas, sí tengo miedo de que lo enfrentes, pero estás equivocado en algo, no me preocupa lo que tú le puedas hacer, más bien me preocupa que él te pueda hacer algo a ti.

–¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso?.

Bulma suspiró con cansancio una vez más, la verdad aunque estaba molesta por la actitud que había tomado Yamcha, tampoco le gustaba verlo sufrir.

–Yamcha, el padre es Vegeta. – Apenas terminó de hablar Bulma, las palabras siguieron repitiéndose en la cabeza de Yamcha.

–_Vegeta…Vegeta…Vegeta…_

Al momento se dejó caer de rodillas con la mirada baja.

–¿Cómo pudiste? – Le dirigió una mirada fría – habiendo tantos, como pudiste haberme hecho esto y precisamente con él ¡con mi asesino! ¿Cómo pudiste Bulma? Y me quistaste incluso el derecho de pelear por ti, de enfrentarme a él.

–No empieces con eso Yamcha, y él no tiene nada que ver, ya te lo dije lo nuestro ya estaba acabado, aun cuando él no hubiera aparecido.

Sin poder evitarlo lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos.

–Bulma… yo te amaba… te amo, no pudiste ser tan egoísta, sabes que él no te amará, sabes que jamás se preocupara por ti, él es un bárbaro, un desalmado, dudo incluso que tenga sentimientos.

–No seas idiota Yamcha, y no me creas tan ilusa a mi, sé perfectamente quien es Vegeta y sé hasta que punto puedo esperar algo de él, y ya deja de hacerte daño, y acepta la realidad, lo nuestro ya estaba acabado. – Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él, tocándole el rostro. – oh Yamcha, no hagas esto más difícil, por los buenos tiempos, no hagamos que todo termine de esta manera, yo aún te quiero, eres mi amigo, y me duele verte sufrir.

–Tu amigo… – suspiró con rabia, zafándose de su agarre. – Cómo puedes pedirme que sea tu amigo– la miró con reproche, luego de eso se puso de pie. – Lo siento Bulma, será mejor que me vaya de aquí de una maldita vez.

–Yamcha… – Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos azules.

–Basta, ahórrate las lágrimas, que seguro vas a necesitarlas para después. – Le lanzó una última mirada de reproche – Ah, y felicidades, después de todo conseguiste tu príncipe. – dijo fríamente antes de salir volando del lugar.

Los días y los meses habían pasado, lo único que hacía era entrenar y entrenar, quería cansarse demasiado ya no quería pensar, pero por más que lo hacía todo nuevamente regresaba a ella, ese desierto era el lugar donde se habían conocido. Se dejó caer de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza. Aun no comprendía en qué había fallado, pero lo que fuera quería volver en el tiempo, decirle cuanto la amaba estar junto a ella y no separarse jamás de ella.

Eso no podía ser cierto, Bulma no podía haberlo dejado de querer, tal vez estaba confundida y por eso había cometido el error de involucrarse con ese maldito. Sí, eso debía ser, seguramente en realidad ella nunca lo había dejado de amar, sólo había cometido un error, no podía recriminárselo, después de todo en algunas ocasiones que habían terminado, él mismo había estado con otras chicas, pero jamás la había dejado de amar, tal vez Bulma aún lo quería sólo que se sentía culpable, no había otra explicación lógica, ella no podía haberlo olvidado así como así, no podía haber olvidado tantos momentos vividos, tantas sensaciones, ellos dos se pertenecían, no había nadie en el mundo ni en el universo que se amara más que ellos dos, todo eso que estaba pasando era un error, una confusión una maldita pesadilla, eso no podía ser el final, ellos ya habían peleado antes, infinidad de veces se habían separado y siempre regresaban, era su destino, así eran ellos, entonces un día ella iría a buscarlo, y se darían otra oportunidad, qué importaba que ella estuviera embarazada de otro, nada importaba, ellos estarían juntos.

Se estaba volviendo loco, las estrellas estaban desapareciendo poco a poco, el amanecer se acercaba, y entre su cansancio y su sufrimiento la imaginaba acercándose a él, veía su silueta, la veía a ella mirándolo con dulcera.

–_Yamcha, – Le sonrió inclinándose hacia él – ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? Vamos levántate, lo que sea que haya pasado todo fue un sueño, yo te amo y seremos felices siempre…_

–Bulma…– suspiró acercándose a ella para besarla pero justo cuando iba a besarla la imagen desapareció, no era más que un espejismo, una ilusión de su subconsciente.

–Oh Bulma. – empezó a dejar sus lagrimas caer amargamente. – si supieras cuánto te amo, como quisiera poder decírtelo, tenerte junto a mí de nuevo, olvidarnos de todo y de todos– Dio un golpe a la arena– como quisiera… pero no… ya no es posible… ¡Bulma! – gritó nuevamente dando otro golpe al suelo. – yo... Yo haría lo que fuera…

¿Qué ella no se había dado cuenta de cuánto la amaba?, nadie jamás la amaría como él lo hacía, es más, dudaba realmente que significara algo para Vegeta, ella era una tonta al haberlo dejado por ese asesino, con el tiempo se daría cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba y entonces lo buscaría de nuevo, a él, que sí la amaba, a él, que daba todo por ella. Nuevamente a su mente se le vinieron tantos momentos juntos. Ella riendo con él, ellos abrazados, tantos momentos románticos, tantas aventuras, no podía ser que ella lo hubiera olvidado, que no significara nada para ella, no, por supuesto que no, ella no lo podría olvidar, siempre estaría presente en su mente, aun estando con otro, ella pensaría en él, y lo extrañaría, extrañaría su dulzura, el modo en que la trataba, él realmente dudaba que otro hombre pudiera aguantarla como él. Nuevamente se estaba sumiendo en sus recuerdos, aun cuando le dolía no podía dejar de pensar en ella y no quería moverse de ahí.

Aun sabiendo que ese desierto era el peor lugar para estar, sólo lo hacía recordar, cualquier cosa lo hacía pensar en ella, pero no sabía a dónde más poder ir, estaba Kamehouse pero no se sentía preparado para enfrentar a sus amigos, ¿Qué iba a decirles?

Prefería quedarse en ese desierto, tan desolado como su alma en esos momentos. No podía evitar sufrir, lo que más deseaba era arrancarse el corazón, aun no entendía como algo así había pasado, ellos habían estado juntos desde hacía años, maduraron juntos, estaban destinados a estar juntos, se suponía que su amor era para siempre, aunque ella misma se lo había dicho cuando eran más jóvenes, nada es para siempre.

_Apenas hacía días que habían iniciado a tener relaciones, en ese momento se encontraban ambos recostados en la recamara de Bulma, arropados solamente por unas sabanas rosadas._

–_Bulma, sé que pocas veces te lo he dicho, pero te amo. – dijo besándole la frente._

–_Lo sé Yamcha, no es necesario que me lo digas no te preocupes, con que lo sepa basta._

–_no, yo quiero decírtelo Bulma, tú eres el amor de mi vida, y lo serás siempre. –_

_Una risita salió de la garganta de Bulma mientras se abrazaba más a él._

–_Eres muy dulce Yamcha, pero nada es para siempre. –dijo besándole los labios._

–_Ya verás que nuestro amor sí lo será, estaremos juntos por siempre. – le dio un beso en la cabeza seguro de sus palabras._

Le dolía recordar eso, ellos se amaban, ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? ¿Cómo habían terminado así? ¿En qué momento se les había terminado el amor?. No, el amor no se había acabado, él aun la amaba como el primer día, era ella la que había dejado de quererlo, en algún momento de su relación todo se había ido abajo, y no fue por esa pelea, de hecho no sabía desde cuándo, pero después de su resurrección, ella ya no era la misma, él se negaba a aceptarlo, pero en el fondo lo sabía, su mirada ya no era la misma.

_Apenas hacía unas cuantas horas que había revivido y había aprovechado el tiempo para pasarlo con ella, acababan de hacer el amor de una manera apasionada como si no hubiera mañana, sin embargo, ella estaba demasiado seria, más de lo normal, él se lo había atribuido al hecho de lo mucho que lo había extrañado._

–_¿Pasa algo Bulma? –Preguntó abrazándola más, pero esta no le dio la mirada, sólo suspiró con cansancio._

–_No pasa nada Yamcha– Le brindó una sonrisa que no lo convenció del todo, algo sin duda la había deprimido, la conocía demasiado y era extraño verla así, pero tal vez era parte de la emoción del día, ese día lo habían revivido a él, los Namekusei se habían ido a su nuevo planeta, y él se había enterado que el maldito simio de Vegeta se había quedado ahí, afortunadamente ese mismo día había robado una de las naves y se había largado._

–_¿Estas segura? Te noto cansada y triste_

_Bulma por fin se dignó a mirarlo, y unas lágrimas se formaron en su rostro._

–_Lo que pasa es que me da gusto volver a verte, oh Yamcha te extrañé tanto, – le había dicho antes de abrazarlo de nuevo._

Pero qué estúpido había sido, ese día ella en realidad estaba triste, triste por la partida de Vegeta, cómo no se había dado cuenta, cómo se había confiado tanto hasta el punto de dejarle el camino libre, eso era algo que él jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo.

La verdad es que no sabía ni en que había fallado, tal vez esta era otra batalla que había perdido por confiado, pensó que la tenía segura y resultó ser que nunca fue así, Bulma siempre fue un espíritu libre, sin embargo, le gustaba que le pusieran atención siempre, tal vez ese fue el problema, tal vez al saberla segura la había descuidado demasiado y así fue como ese malnacido había aprovechado para seducirla, o tal vez la había obligado mediante amenazas.

Furioso lanzó otro golpe a la arena ¿A quién demonios trataba de engañar? él muy bien conocía a Bulma y sabía perfectamente que nadie jamás podría obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera, además sabía como era de obsesa cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza y no dudaba que hubiera sido ella quien había seducido al saiyajin, pero eso no lo hacía odiarlo menos y no lo hacía odiarse menos que se había permitido perderla.

Pero maldita sea, no entendía, no comprendía, sí es cierto habían tenido problemas en el pasado, habían terminado muchas veces antes, sí es cierto que habían fallado ambos, pero porqué ella no había hecho nada por salvar su amor, acaso tan poco le había importado, siempre que terminaban era él el que terminaba cediendo siempre a sus caprichos y aun así eso no le había importado en lo más mínimo, a las primeras de cambio se había largado con otro, y precisamente su asesino.

–¡Maldita, maldita sea! – Grito nuevamente mientras golpeaba el suelo, grandes grietas se formaban en la arena. Sintió algo rosar su hombro, sabía bien de quien se trataba así que no se digno a voltear a verlo. –Déjame en paz Puar.

–Yam, por favor, ve a descansar, has estado entrenando como loco y no has comido casi nada en días, así no vas a conseguir otra cosa que enfermar.

Yamcha lanzó el brazo molesto arrojando a Puar unos metros.

–¿Y eso a quién demonios le importa?¿Qué más da si vuelvo a morir? ¡A nadie le importaría!

–Yamcha no digas eso... – dijo al borde de las lágrimas el gato.

–¿Sabes qué? lárgate de aquí, ¡tú no entiendes nada!

–Yamcha… –susurró el felino, bajando el rostro con tristeza, le dolía ver a su amigo así, pero haría lo que él le pidiera, sabía que no se encontraba bien, le dedicó una última mirada al verlo nuevamente tomando su cabeza con sus manos y arrodillándose en el suelo.

Nuevamente sintió que se encontraba solo, le había dolido tratar así a su amigo, pero quería estar solo, en esos momentos nada acallaría su dolor, no necesitaba dormir, para qué hacerlo si ella siempre aparecería en sus sueños, ya no quería estar sufriendo de esa manera, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, él la quería, a él no le importaba nada, estaba dispuesto a todo, la aceptaría con su hijo, él podría ser un padre para él. Él la quería de vuelta y esa era la única cura a su dolor, no le importaba humillarse iría a buscarla y le pediría que regresara con él, que él le daría todo el amor que se merecía, jamás la descuidaría.

Sin pensarlo más emprendió el vuelo, al llegar ocultó su ki lo más posible. Llegó hasta su balcón, se acercó a la ventana, y al entrar notó que ella no estaba ahí, el cuarto estaba diferente pero no le prestó importancia, lo único que le importaba era encontrarla, salió en silencio por el pasillo, lo menos que quería hacer era despertar a los Briefs, notó que la puerta justo al lado estaba abierta, observó con la poca luz que entraba por la puerta el cuerpo de Bulma, automáticamente se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba dormida en una silla, lentamente entró al cuarto.

No pudo evitar observarla dormir, se veía tan dulce ahí recostada en la silla, iba a despertarla cuando notó algo moverse entre sus brazos, esta vez notó una penetrante mirada posarse sobre él, se quedó por un momento paralizado, en los brazos de su amada se encontraba un bebé, seguramente apenas tendría un mes, pero se veía más maduro, no pudo evitar que se le erizara la piel, jamás imaginó que un bebé pudiera tener una mirada tan penetrante y fría, no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras que con su pequeña mano se aferraba a las ropas de sus madre.

No pudo evitar pensar que ese bebé pudo haber sido suyo, y nuevamente sintió su corazón partirse, ella se veía tan hermosa, la maternidad le había sentado muy bien, incluso se veía más radiante que nunca, se acercó más a ella, se moría por tocarla, por besarla y por decirle todo lo que había decidido.

Iba a hacerlo cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, sin pensarlo decidió salir por la ventana, sin dejar de observar entre las sombras. Vio una silueta acercarse a la puerta, era imposible no reconocer ese malvado perfil y esos cabellos de llama, automáticamente apretó los dientes y los puños. Ahí parado estaba el causante de todo su sufrimiento, como si nada importara, deseaba tanto matarlo, pero sabía que no podría ni en sus más profundos sueños.

Lo vio ahí parado observándola con desprecio, y la ira inundó su ser, como era posible que un ser como ese hubiera tenido la dicha de tenerla a ella y no sólo eso sino un hijo de ambos, realmente no comprendía lo podrido que podía ser el destino. Tenía que controlarse, o su rabia haría que su ki se alterara, hasta el momento había podido mantenerlo totalmente oculto, pero si seguía ahí no aguantaría más hasta explotar toda su ira.

Desde donde se encontraba observó al saiyajin acercarse a ella con sus brazos cruzados.

–Mujer idiota… – lo escuchó decir con su típico tono de desprecio.

Luego se inclinó para lanzarle una despectiva mirada al bebé, que lo miraba con un ceño más fruncido que el de él mismo.

–Y tú ¿Qué demonios me ves? – pregunto acercándose más al bebé, que lo miraba con una mirada retadora para ser tan pequeño.

Luego de eso pasó la cosa más increíble que podía haberse imaginado Yamcha, tomó al bebé de los brazos de su madre de una manera no muy suave, pero al pequeño no pareció molestarle más que el hecho de que lo estaba alejando de su mamá, Lo colocó en la cuna ordenándole que se durmiera, como si el recién nacido lo entendiera. Luego de esto con la mayor suavidad posible tomó a la madre entre sus brazos, observándola por un momento antes de salir de la habitación.

Esto además de haberlo dejado atónito, había hecho que ardieran como nunca sus celos, quería gritarle que la soltara, que él no era digno siquiera de tocarla, que cómo se atrevía a acercarse siquiera cuando a él no le importaba ella, pero a quien engañaba, esa escena no hacía más que confirmárselo… ahí ya no había nada de él, la había perdido y esta vez era para siempre, ella ahora no sólo estaba con otro, si no que tenía una familia, una familia que debió haber sido suya pero que ahora otro disfrutaría.

Ya no tenía nada más qué hacer en ese lugar, había sido un tonto al albergar la esperanza de que podría regresar con ella, sin pensarlo más emprendió el vuelo rumbo a su desierto, ya no le importó que Vegeta sintiera su ki mientras se alejaba volando, ¿Qué más daba? Ya no le importaba nada, que más podría hacerle si ya le había arrebatado todo.

De ese evento habían pasado ya días, no llevaba la cuenta realmente, se había sumido en un estado casi catatónico, había dejado de entrenar, pocas veces comía y lo hacía solo porque Puar lo presionaba para hacerlo. Ya nada le importaba, no tenía una motivación real, ¿Para qué entrenar? Era un caso totalmente perdido, sabía que en la próxima pelea con los androides realmente no podría hacer gran cosa, así entrenara por décadas, jamás podría igualarse al poder de Goku, Piccoro, incluso aunque Gohan fuera un niño lo superaba inmensamente, y pronto incluso aquel bebé que había visto hace tiempo en los brazos de su madre también lo haría, sí era cierto, hubo un tiempo en que fue uno de los guerreros más poderosos de La Tierra, pero ahora ya no era nada, desde la llegada de esos malditos monos espaciales todo su mundo se había venido abajo.

¿Y ahora? Porqué preocuparse, si bien se avecinaba una batalla, que se ocuparan ellos, ¿Qué tal vez perdería la vida? Y eso que importaba, de qué le servía la vida, una vida solitaria, una vida sin ella que había sido su todo. La verdad es que se encontraba vacío, ¿De qué le servía la vida? Si no la viviría con ella, mejor hubiera sido haberlo dejado muerto, ya no tenía ni un solo propósito en ese planeta.

Volteó hacia un lado y recostado sobre una roca se encontraba su fiel amigo Puar dormido. Se veía cansado incluso más delgado, en ese momento un atisbo de culpa cayó sobre él, estaba siendo demasiado injusto con él, no hacía más que preocuparse y él ahí tirado patéticamente, ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en eso? ¿Cómo podía estar renegando por la vida que le regresaron? él tenía amigos, realmente no estaba solo.

Miró hacia el cielo, el sol ya había salido dándose paso, ocultando con su luz las otras estrellas, un nuevo día empezaba. Miró hacia el horizonte por un momento y se decidió, ya bastaba de autocompadecerse ya bastaba de estar sufriendo por algo que ya había perdido, él no podía dejarse caer, aún le quedaba mucho por vivir y la vida era corta e impredecible, él mejor que nadie lo sabía, había perdido a Bulma, sí era cierto pero se quedarían con él todos sus buenos recuerdos y todo lo que había vivido con ella; eso era algo que ni Vegeta podría arrebatarle, quizás algún día aceptara lo que ella le había ofrecido: su amistad. Por el momento se encontraba demasiado dolido pero la vida era corta para guardar rencores, y menos a ella, a la mujer que tanto le había dado y a la vez tanto le había quitado, estaba seguro que a nadie volvería a amar como la amó a ella, pero no podía seguir aferrándose a sueños imposibles, la había perdido, ella ahora estaba con otro, aunque ese otro jamás la llegaría a amar como él lo hacía, debía aceptar su decisión. Se levantó de donde se encontraba, y miró nuevamente hacia el horizonte, un nuevo día comenzaba y con él su nueva vida, una vida donde tendría muy claro que nada es para siempre…

_ *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_º_*_º-

Bien, si llegaron hasta aquí quiere decir que leyeron toda mi historia, así que les agradezco se hayan dado el tiempo, y espero haya sido de su agrado, la verdad es que tenia ganas de escribir algo sobre como se abría tomado Yamcha el rompimiento, por que algo debió haber sufrido ¿no creen?, si bien no es la primera vez que escribo sobre el tema, ya que en "Infidelidad" también había tocado este tema, ahora quise ahondar mas en el personaje de Yamcha, que casi siempre es tratado como el malo de las historias, el infiel etc. Sin tomar en cuenta como se pudo haber sentido el. A diferencia que en "Infidelidad" en esta historia la infidelidad no existió por parte de ninguno de los dos por que aun que se menciona que Yamcha alguna vez estuvo con otras mujeres, y obviamente que Bulma estuvo con Vegeta, las cosas sucedieron cuando ells habían terminado su relación, ya fuera en la ultima vez o en alguna de las tantas ocasiones en las que lo hicieron.

Bueno de nuevo agradescon su atención y aprobecho para promocionar que pronto sacaremos entre LunaAzul VxB una versión de los 3 años espérenla =).

Ah y reafirmar que aun que este escribiendo sobre otro personaje yo soy 100% Vegetariana xD


End file.
